


Conquest

by Odderancy (dreamcatchers_and_chocolate)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 'Kay this is pretty messed up, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Begging, Brainwashing, Child Abuse, Forced Killing, Forced Submission, Heavy Conditioning, I can't believe I'm writing this, Kidnapping, Non-Graphic Torture, Physical Abuse, Slavery, Slight medical abuse, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Swearing, Threats, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Unhappy Ending, Violence, mental/psychological abuse, what am i doing???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcatchers_and_chocolate/pseuds/Odderancy
Summary: Swapfell, led by King Sans, conquers a universe that is basically a weaker copy of their own. When presented with the native version of himself, the king takes interest in the Sans of Underswap, and decides to keep him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters come straight from my one-shot collection since I didn't want to keep putting this there, as it's quite a bit worse than the other things in it.  
> In the one-shot collection I called this "To Bow or not to Bow, that is the Question", but now when its it's own fic I renamed it "Conquest", as you can see.  
> This is probably something of the darkest I've written. Still, not all that dark compared to much else in Fandom.

”Kill me if you want, but I will not bow to anyone who proudly tells the stories of everyone they have killed.” The voice was quiet, but sounding like it was used to being loud.

Sans sat at his new throne. The dust of the dead queen was still at his feet. He smirked, looking at the copy of himself who was standing in front of him, held by his guards.  This new universe they had invaded was so precious. And pathetic. The ’him’ of this world was honestly really cute. Bright blue eyes and unscarred bone. Sans wondered briefly if he would have looked like that, had he lived in a peaceful world like this. Sorry. Formerly peaceful.

”WE WILL SEE ABOUT THAT.” He grinned, his sharp teeth gleaming. ” _MUTT_.”  
Sans snapped his fingers. His brother, who had been standing quietly but smugly at the side of his throne, bowed his head quickly. He strode forward, and the guard holding the other Sans quickly let go of the copy as Papyrus grabbed him.

”m’lord?” He asked, obedient and attentative. Sans nodded, and Papyrus immediately forced the copy to his knees. The copy but up a valiant fight, Sans had to give him that, but in the end he had no chance against the much bigger skeleton. Especially as Undyne’s new magic suppressors seemed to work perfectly. Which was lucky for her. He had promised Alphys to not hurt her too much, but failure still had to be punished – even the captain understood that.

”SEE?” Sans asked, voice smug. He loved this, loved to show that he was the one with power here. Everyone else would just have to get out of the way. ”THAT WAS NOT SO HARD, WAS IT?”

The other him – this was getting annoying – grinded his teeth and fought back even more as Papyrus put his boot to his back, forcing his face toward the floor. Sans’ grin grew wider. He would have to reward his dog for that wonderful idea. Other Sans – okay, he was just going to call him… Blueberry. That was a good name, seemed to fit him – did not have any other choice but to press his face toward the dead flowers growing here.

”I LIKE YOU.” Sans said, abruptly. He gestured to Papyrus to let him look up. ”YOU’VE GOT SPIRIT. I THINK I AM GOING TO KEEP YOU. WHERE IS YOUR PAPYRUS?”

Blueberry’s face got an expression of fear on it, and his eye lights went out completely. It was really fun to watch. Sans quite enjoyed that look on him, even though he already knew a look of adoration would be even better. He’d get both.

”NO. PLEASE. NO.” Blueberry sounded terrified. ”I WILL DO WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO, BUT PLEASE. LET MY BROTHER BE.”

Sans laughed. This was priceless. This little thing actually thought he had something to bargain with?  
”FUCKING STARS. HOW PATHETIC. BUT YOU’RE CUTE WHEN YOU BEG. SO I WON’T USE YOU TO FIND HIM. WE WILL STILL DO SO, BUT AT LEAST YOU WILL BE INNOCENT. AND PERHAPS I WILL TAKE YOU UP ON YOUR WORD. IF YOU ARE OBEDIENT, I WILL NOT LET HIM GET HURT. TOO MUCH. WHAT DO YOU SAY ABOUT THAT, PAPYRUS?

”sounds fair, m’lord.” Sans could hear the amusement in his brother’s voice. He found this funny as well.

”AND YOU?”

The skeleton was silent, his eyes closed. He did not seem to be breathing. Then, he let out some air through his teeth, and nodded. He seemed subdued. Sans grinned again. This would be entertaining, he knew it.

”YEAH. ALRIGHT.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sans grinned widely as Alphys whispered the news to him. Finally. Filled with triumph he petted the head of his double, Blueberry, who was kneeling at the floor next to his desk. Blue purred and leaned into his hand, savouring every kind touch. Sans stood up, discarding the paperwork he had been doing, and began to make his way out of his working room, but not before putting the heavy crown of white gold on his head.

”COME, PET.” He ordered, and didn’t spare the other a second glance as he fought to get to his feet quickly enough. It still took too long, as he had been sitting in the same position for hours – on his knees, hands in his lap, head bowed.

Blueberry breathed a sigh of relief when Master did not say anything about it. He hated punishments, even though he knew that he deserved every one. But Master seemed to be in a good mood after whatever the Captain had told him, so perhaps things would go well today. He felt a glimmer of fear over whatever had made Master happy enough to ignore his faults, but quickly pressed those feelings down. Master’s happiness was the most important thing.

Sans’ grin only grew as he sensed his double’s emotions. It was extremely easy to do so today, as he still had Blueberry’s soul in his ribcage. It was a punishment and it would not be returned to the other before he proved that he deserved it. It was little more than a year since Underswap Sans had been taken to him, and both he and his brother had had great fun breaking him into the obedient pet he was slowly turning into. And now they were going to test how loyal Blue was. Something told him that the result would turn out well.

During the walk he caught up with Alphys, who had spent the last two months in their colony. It was quite nice to have someone who would tell him things like they were again, even if she knew to still guard her tongue. She may be his best friend, but he was still the king. Alphys didn’t mind, knowing it would’ve been the exact same way but reversed if she had taken the crown. Sure, Papyrus told him how it was too, but only if asked, and so would Blueberry, but Blue still had a weird way to see ’how it was’.

They arrived and Sans took his place upon the grand throne. They had been forced to change it when he took over from Queen Toriel, since the old one was way to big, but this one did look about a hundred times more royal and menacing with it’s high back and dark spider silk. Alphys stood on his right side while Blue, who had walked two meters behind them, kneeled down on his place to the throne’s left. Close enough for Sans to be capable of gripping the metal collar around his neck without problems, but far away enough to not get in the way.

Almost as soon as they had taken positions the doors got thrown up and an unit of the Swapfell Royal Guard marched in, dragging a couple of chained monsters behind them. The lack of old scars revealed them as Underswap monsters. Almost at the back Papyrus walked in, slouching as usual, but this time there was something like victory in his stature. Sans grinned in anticipation, keeping part of his attention on Blueberry as the mutt smirked and did a gesture with his fingers. Upon that gesture a hue of blue magic shone up the room, and through the door floated a heavily chained, less scarred, version of Sans’ brother.

Finally.

Blueberry’s Papyrus had been almost impossible to find, and they had gotten reports that he was one of the leaders of the Underswap Resistance. But they had  _finally_  caught him.

Blue hadn’t noticed him yet, too busy staring on the ground.

”Your majesty.” The leader of the Guard’s unit spoke up. ”These are all rebels. And we now leave their fate in your royal majesty’s hands.”

”GOOD JOB, CORPORAL.” The soldier stood a little straighter at the praise from her king. Sans turned down to look at his pet, gently lifting his head so they looked each other in the eyes.

”LOOK HERE, BLUEBERRY. IT SEEMS MY BROTHER HAS FOUND YOU A PRESENT.”

A small light made the blue stars that were a constant in Blue’s eyes nowadays look brighter. The king smirked at Blue’s excitement.

”PAPYRUS.”

Chuckling quietly the younger skeleton brother made his way to the front, everyone parting for him. He bowed his head for his brother, lord and king as he reached the front of the room.  
”m’lord.”

For Blue it was almost painful to be close to the taller. His aura was so violent, pure malice in every movement. The only time there was something else was when he was with his brother. Those times there were also adoration, submission, pride and love in it. It made it easier to stand, but not by much. Still, he had been forced to spend many days and nights alone together with Papyrus, when he had to be trained but Master couldn’t be bothered, or if Master wanted to reward Papyrus. Blue still had wounds from the last time he spent time with only him.

”LOOK UP, PET.” Sans knew that this would be interesting. As soon as Blueberry was looking at the Guard he nodded to Papyrus, who moved the chained, magic suppressor-ed US Papyrus to the front. Sans could only let out a laugh when he saw the exact moment the other recognized his oh-so-beloved brother who was kneeling at his feet. Eyes filled with sorrow, fear, regret and so much anger.

For Blueberry, on the other hand, it took a few moments to recognize his little brother. Then he was on his feet, the other’s name at his metaphorical tongue before he could stop himself.

”PAPY-”

 _Smack!_  Sans was on his feet quicker than a hare and the back of his hand hit Blueberry’s cheek hard enough to leave a mark.

”I CAN’T REMEMBER GIVING YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK. OR MOVE. I TOLD YOU TO  _LOOK,_ NOTHING ELSE.”

Blue immediately fell to his knees, looking regretful. He made a small gesture which meant he was asking for permission to speak, and Sans nodded.

”I apologize, Master.” His voice was meek. ”But may I greet my brother?”

The terrified, absolutely wrathful look in other Papyrus’ eyeholes were most definitely worth granting his pet this favour. Sans nodded again, and Blueberry was on his feet again quicker than Sans had ever seen him move. He signed to the mutt to put his double down, and other Papyrus tumbled to the floor. It was probably quite painful with all those chains, but not enough to damage his HP more than a few points.

”Papyrus! Papy!” Blueberry’s voice was still subdued, having learnt that the only ones allowed to be that loud were Master and the Captain. ”Oh stars, Papy.”

Papyrus quickly took the gag out of his double’s mouth, and other Papyrus took a deep breath before starting to fuss.

”sans! fricking stars above, i’ve been so worried. what have they  _done_  to you?” His eyes moved over Sans’ scarred, hardly dressed body. The stars that never left his eyes, no matter how exhausted it made him, because Master liked them. His bandanna was still there, but it was torn and there was marrow on it.

Blueberry didn’t understand what he meant. He was fine. Sure, Master and Papyrus could get a little rough sometimes, but most of the time he deserved it. And when he was being good, then Master was wonderful. He told Papy this, and cocked his head to the side in confusion when his brother’s eyeholes began to fill with tears.

Sans felt how the victory made his soul pulse, and he knew Blue was being completely sincere. With Blueberry’s soul inside him it was easy to tell. He grinned toward his brother, who returned it.

”good job with that one, m’lord.” His brother said, voice gloating but also full of pride.

”THANK YOU, BROTHER. YOU DID PRETTY GOOD AS WELL.”

Sans allowed the US brothers speak for another five minutes before he had a guard drag other Papyrus away again. He’d have to find a name for other Papyrus, this would simply not do. When he ordered Blueberry back to his side the other knelt silently, without complaint.

”I THINK, PET, THAT WE WILL MAKE USE OF YOUR DEAR BROTHER. HE’S STRONG. PERHAPS WE CAN MAKE HIM A SOLDIER? AN ASSASSIN? AS LONG AS HE OBEYS, HE WILL BE ALLOWED TO MEET YOU. IF YOU’RE GOOD, OF COURSE. IF HE DOES NOT OBEY, MAKES TROUBLE OR LETS HIS VICTIMS GET AWAY-” Sans turned to the other Papyrus, who was being forced to kneel a few meters away. ”-WELL. THEN YOU’RE THE ONE WHO WILL REGRET IT. BUT IF HE LOVES YOU ENOUGH I THINK YOU’VE GOT NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT.”

”DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT THIS, PET?”

A slight tremor of fear went through Blueberry’s body as he looked into his owner’s eyes, but other than that he showed no hesitance before answering.

”You know best, Master.”

Sans felt a shudder of pleasure go through him at those words. Stars. Blueberry really was a perfect pet – or soon would be, at least. He was infinitely pleased that he had decided to show MERCY to this weak version of himself instead of killing him. And after all these good answers, he’d probably have to give Blueberry back his soul tonight. He really had been good.

”I DO, DON’T I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My SFbros really are awful. At least they love each other, and Sans is great friends with Alphys, so he cares for her. No one else though, except for Blueberry in some twister, possessive, abominable way. I *have* got another pair of Swapfells that aren't this horrific, though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is actually kind of happy, sort of, álmost, in a way, which only makes it worse if you ask me.
> 
> Since it didn't sit there before, I hope you've noticed I added the warning Major Character Death to the fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop updating at 00:00-01.00 (12 am-1am). I should be in bed now. I'll go to bed once I've updated.

It was dark, and damp, and too hot. Waterdrops fell from the cave roof, the mushrooms’ gave away a dimmed light and the echo flowers were too quiet. They had been silent for a long time, ever since their universe was taken over. Some said they were scared to speak. Others believe their new rulers forced them into an eternal slumber. A few thought they were dead. The echo flowers of their twin universe did not speak, after all. Had never done, what anyone knew.

The assassin climbed the walls, keeping out of sight. If anyone saw him the results would be disastrous. He would teleport, but the Resistance’s home base had a magical shield to protect it. Therefore he had to get there the traditional way.

He was dressed completely in black, the colour of stealth and assassins, except for a grey Delta Rune over his soul, showing his association with the Court. Stretch’s eye glowed faintly orange as he used his blue magic to keep himself from falling. The technique of using it on himself was something he had learnt during his training, from his alternate self.

The cave where he and his team had managed to locate the Resistance’s headquarters came into view, and after making sure no one was around he dropped the meters to the ground, nimbly folding his legs for a soft landing. It was silent. Soundless. Somehow not even the dripping water seemed to make a noise. Stretch stepped forward into the cave, keeping close to the walls. The assassin was almost as quiet as the area itself. He was in, which meant he would be able to take a shortcut inside the base. Lucky, it was one of his most useful assets.

As two guards approached he climbed the walls once again, hiding from their sight behind a natural stone pillar. It was almost pathetic how easy it was. Didn’t they know it was war? Stretch resisted the urge to scoff.

Soon he was alone again. He knew this cave system. He and Blueberry had used to come here when they were children. He was sure no one else knew he knew about it though, or they would not have chosen it as HQ.

Stretch quickly searched the halls of the enormous cave, and quickly found what he had been looking for. The room was big, and filled with lab equipment. Colourful liquids in test tubes and scientific instruments littered the tables and the shelves on the walls. It was the most brightly lit hall in the entire cave system. He hid in the last shadows as he watched the scientist who was scribbling something on a paper by the writing desk. The Royal Scientist of Underswap’s lost monarchy.

He knew, rationally, that he and Undyne used to be friends. Best friends, even, before he was taken a year and a half ago. That they had helped each other with their social anxieties, watched anime together and laughed as they worked at weird experiments. But as he looked at her Stretch felt nothing but apathy and indifference.

His face was unconcerned as he stepped out in the light. The closest guards were a few rooms away, and would not get here in time. Undyne didn’t look up as she heard his footsteps, probably assuming it was one of the usual guards or just not noticing because she was too focused on what she was doing.

”hello undyne.” He said, almost conversationally, and she started, dropping her pencil.

Her yellow eyes were wide as she stared at him in shock. Stretch almost smirked at the slight fear in her eyes, even though something deep inside him stopped it. Slowly she stood up and removed some strands of hair from her face.

”Papyrus?” Undyne replied, disbelief obvious in her voice.

He dipped his head in confirmation and walked up to her, steps and posture relaxed but filled with a swiftness and grace he had not had before. She seemed to notice this and recoiled, but as she had the desk behind her she could not move much. He sent her a lazy grin.

”so what’ve you been up to, pal? Heard you’ve been _reel_ ly busy.” He calmly asked as her eyes moved over his appearance. The black trousers and boots, the even blacker shirt and the long overcoat he wore, with the Delta Rune. Undyne’s eyes stayed a moment at the bulged part of his right boot, where he had a dagger hid for emergencies. Impressive. Not many noticed. Then again, she _had_ a scientist’s eye.

”N-not much.” She stammered. He’s always been facinated with her stuttering. In difference to Alphys’, it wasn’t something she was born with but rather habitual. Sometimes she completely forgot to stutter, like when she got excited.

”oh, _reel_ ly? – no, sorry, already used that one.” Stretch shook his head. Shame on him for using the same pun twice. Blue would be so disappointed if he knew. ”i’ve been _herring_ you’re leading the revolution now. _cod_ I have heard wrong? my masters really have a _fish_ ue with this lil’ project of yours, you _sea_.”

Undyne’s stuttering got worse as she tried to answer. She gripped the desk behind her violently, hard enough to make it crack, as she finally managed to get the words out.

”W-w-what h-happened to yo-yo-you, Papyrus?”

Stretch blinked, but otherwise did not react. _Huh_. It had been a while since he heard that name referring to him. Blue still called him ’Papy’, but that was about it. He shrugged nonchalantly, with a sardonic smile on his face.

”a bit of this and a bit of that. anything for my bro, ya know. well. sorry to tell you this, but i’m here for a reason. _fish_ i didn’t have to do this, but the king’s order and all. i’m _manta_ kill you. the doctor thought about taking you prisoner, but decided it was too troublesome. sooo…”

Undyne finally opened her mouth to scream as he summoned a sharp bone into his hand. However, she never got the chance as he quickly drove it through her chest and straight into her soul. It didn’t break immediately, and the blood stained his coat before he twisted the bone, and she shattered into dust.

”goodbye, old friend.”

Stretch felt his LV rise to six as he grinned. Great. He had been promised to get to have an entire half day with his brother if he managed this kill as smoothly as possible.

He teleported into the shadows next to the cave system’s entrance, waited for the new guards to pass and then went outside the shield. He wondered how long they were going to be able to keep it now when Undyne was out of the picture.

Then he stepped into the Void and left Waterfall behind.

* * *

He reappeared outside of the room in the Underswap Royal Palace the Machine was kept these days, and waited until one of the guards recognized him and let him in. He couldn’t teleport inside the Machine Hall, that room was protected by Doctor Undyne’s machines.

Putting in the right coordinates he stepped into the gigantic universe hopper and returned home.

* * *

A guard was waiting for him as he arrived in Swapfell, and he was immediately taken to the throne room. Stretch knew the way by heart, not only from earlier RESETs but from having walked it multiple times when returning from missions.

In the throne room the king was resting on his throne, with his brother on his right, sitting on the floor leaning against the throne’s side lazily and Blue kneeling on his usual place at the left. Stretch walked up to the front of the room and fell to his knees in front of his masters.

He felt His Majesty CHECKing him, and could practically feel the self-satisfied smirk on the king’s face as he saw his LOVE. Stretch knew he had expected him to be difficult when sent to kill one of his former closest friends, but he just couldn’t bother to care. If he had done that it would only have ended with Blueberry being punished again. It wasn’t worth it. His head was bowed as he stared on the ground, his jaw pressing into his sternum.

”IT IS DONE?” The king asked, and Stretch looked up at him even though he stayed kneeling.

”of course, majesty. quick and easy, as you wished. no one noticed.”

He noticed that Blue seemed to sit a little straighter at that, and his smile seemed a little brighter. Seemed like His Majesty had told him about what he promised Stretch.

The king grinned widely, and let out a ”MWE HEH HEH.” Somehow it was still slightly odd to hear that laughter come from anyone but Blue, but it was getting less and less every time.

”YOU HAVE BEEN GOOD.”

Stretch felt himself straighten a little at that. He was mostly unconcerned about what anyone thought but Blue, simply obeying orders when it came to anyone else, but he had to admit it was nice to know one had done well. And when it came from His Majesty or His Excellency – His Majesty’s brother – it was better than from others, for some reason.

”thank you.” He dared to say, despite not being asked a question. Luckily it seemed no one minded that he spoke out of turn this once. He ached to ask about his reward, but that he did not have the guts – heh – to say anything about. It would be going too far.

He saw Blue doing a gesture, and the king nodded.

”M… May I be with my brother now, Master?” He asked. Stretch held his breath, waiting for the dismissal, agreement or punishment Blue would get. ”You promised.”

The king nodded absentmindly, and stroked Blueberry’s head. His claws dug into the skull’s bone, but the other did not seem to mind at all, leaning into the touch.

”I DID PROMISE. VERY WELL. THE MAGNIFICENT SANS DOES NOT TAKE BACK HIS WORDS. YOU MAY. I’LL SEND A GUARD TO KEEP YOU IN THEIR SIGHT, AND YOU ARE PERMITTED TO BE WHEREVER YOU WANT IN THE SOLDIERS’ CHAMBERS.”

That was where Stretch lived. Blue stayed with His Majesty in the King’s Chambers, while Stretch spent the nights he wasn’t on duty or ordered to devote it to one of the royal brothers in his own room in the Guard’s part of the castle. Stretch was quite lucky to have his own room, most guards lived at least two in each. He had gotten that room as a reward only a month before, after his first successful mission with an Underswap monster as target.

”Thank you, Master.” Blue smiled, expression sincere. ”You are very kind.”

”I KNOW, MY LITTLE BLUEBERRY.” The king replied before turning back to Stretch. ”I WANT MY PET BACK BEFORE NIGHTFALL. DISMISSED.”

He nodded as he stood up. Blue rose from his pillows – he had been given pillows of spider silk as a reward of good behavior to rest on – and bowed to the king and His Excellency before giving Stretch a big grin and grabbing his hand.

Stretch smiled at his older brother, who had a new phalange-formed, purple bruise on his cheek and limped slightly but otherwise seemed to be healthy since he saw him last two weeks ago. He was the only source of actual emotion and happiness the younger had these days, and Stretch bowed deeply as well before they went to talk in his room, a royal guard following them a few meters behind to make sure they didn’t break any rules.

Things weren’t so bad, despite everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will most likely write a few scenes from the past one year and a half, after Stretch was captured. I will also focus more on Blue and Sans again, as they're the actual main characters. But I wanted to show the end result first. Which is a cold, apathetic, indifferent killer who basically only feels emotions in Blue's company. He can feel both some sort of happiness and pride, as well as fear, in Sans and Papyrus' company too, though. And Alphys and Undyne (practically only fear in those two's cases). Not to think he's actually unaffected. Somewhere in there the guilt and sadness is locked away, but it's still growing with every kill, every time Blue gets hurt without him being able to do something, every monster he hurts. Perhaps he'll manage to keep it in check, perhaps it'll one day break out of it's prison in his mind. And who knows what'll happen in a few years time? After all, by now he's only been a royal assassin for not even two years. I hardly know, honestly. Just vague ideas.
> 
> Oh, and fun fact: Stretch has a chip inside his skull - Undyne put it there - which allows Sans and Papyrus to send painful electric shocks into him. It's not used much, it's mostly a safety measure. Y'know, because LV, rage and grief sometimes makes people go a little mad.
> 
> I'm absolutely awful. Why am I writing this? Well, because it's kind of fun.  
> Stars save me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a look at past training, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just know that I have _no idea_ what I'm doing. This is as far from my area as you can possibly get. So I have no idea if this is even slightly realistic and plausible.  
>  Now when that is said, enjoy!

Papyrus had long since submitted to his older brother; Sans knew what was best. He had raised him in this cruel world of theirs and not only kept them alive but taken them to the absolute top of it. Sans, his lord, was the King of not one universe, but two. And he, Papyrus, was his right hand, most trusted advisor and most feared soldier. The Royal Judge, just like under Queen Toriel's regime. The second highest commander in the kingdom. He loved every moment of it. Because while he was perfectly happy to submit to Sans, he _loved_ dominating everyone else. He was on equal footing with Alphys, Sans’ best friend, and Undyne, _his_ best friend, but Papyrus completely lacked respect for anyone else and would gladly burn both worlds to ashes just to hear the terrified _screams_ and pleads for _mercy_.

Unfortunately, Sans didn’t agree with him. He’d rather rule the world than destroy it.

Fortunately, he now had someone whose world he could tear down to ruins.

He grinned in anticipation as he sent a couple guards to fetch his alternate self from the dungeons. He knew that this was bound to get _fun_.  
Two guards came into the royal brothers’ private training room, carrying a heavily chained, struggling Papyrus. Not Papyrus so much longer, though. That was _his_ name. Sans had decided yesterday to call him ’Stretch’. Papyrus didn’t know why, nor did he really care. The other him looked furious, and was frankly a hilarious sight. He was pratically unscarred, only a few more recent – since the last year – scars on his face and hands – the only body parts visible with those lumpy clothes of his. And, if you looked closely, an old, faded scar over his throat, showing that it had been slized off. Huh. Papyrus guessed the Swaps’ human was violent, then, unless someone else there had the power to RESET. How odd, seeing how theirs had been very pacifistic. Chara had never made it past Sans though, and had given up and stopped RESETting after a while. Perhaps they'd decided to stay in the Ruins forever.

He ordered the guards to put him down. They dropped him, and Stretch fell to the floor, giving away a pained noise as the chains dug into his bones.

”dismissed.” Papyrus told them, and they saluted before leaving. He squatted down next to his counterpart, grinning widely at the look of pure hatred on the other’s face. It was like nectar. ”hello, other me. i hope you’ve enjoyed your stay here. i hear the dungeons are _very_ exclusive.”

With a chuckle at his own joke he removed the gag from the other’s mouth. Immediately after, he was hit in the face by spit. He glared at Stretch in fury, and felt his LV shimmer in rage and need to _hurt_. He immediately brought his hand down, hitting the other’s face hard enough to crack the zygomatic bone. His weaker counterpart cried out in pain, and whimpered as marrow trickled down his cheek. Stretch’s HP dropped by five.

”don’t _ever_ do that again.” Papyrus hissed.  ”i will _whip you_.”

Stretch’s eyes widened in fear and he gave a quick nod. Papyrus grin returned, filled with smugness. He dragged a phalange over the other’s face, down to the scar on the throat. He rubbed his finger over it, and his grin grew wider as the other’s eyes grew even more panicked, as though he was reliving an old memory on the same time as he was completely conscious about what was happening right now.

”don’t touch that!” He gasped out, and Papyrus tilted his head, smirking.

”oh? why’s that?” He pressed a little harder, letting the filed tip dive down into it before letting go. Stretch pressed his teeth together, clearly not going to answer. Papyrus shook his head. That would not do. He buried his claws into the other’s eyehole, pressing at the sensitive bone at the inside. Stretch gasped in pain, and wailed.

” _answer me_ when i ask you a question, whelp.” He dug the tips even farther into the bone as he still didn’t recieve an answer. ”i can do this all day.”

”memories.” Stretch finally gasped out, and Papyrus eased his phalanges away. ”sans _died_. _sans died_ and i _couldn’t do anything_.”

Papyrus blinked, but kept his smirk on his face despite the twinge of pain in his soul. Appearances always had to be upheld, after all. Nevertheless, the thought of his big brother dying… it was unbearable. Still, the thought of not being able to do anything… disgusting. He’d tear the Underground _apart_ if anyone dared hurt his lord. If it had been the human he would’ve kept them alive to stop them from RESETting and _make them regret ever being born._ That the other him hadn’t done the same thing was loathsome.

”good boy.” He cooed, keeping his feelings hidden as always. ”now, i’m going to take of your chains. but the magic surpressors will still be on, so don’t try anything stupid. i really won’t hesitate to hurt you. _badly_.”

The humiliation over being spoken to like a pet, and the anger and hate was still clear in Stretch’s eyes as he nodded. Papyrus loved every moment of it.

* * *

Papyrus – no Stretch, no _Papyrus_ – shook in terror as this twisted copy of his best friend was standing over him. The Undyne of Swapfell was wearing a sharp, cruel grin and a blood-stained labcoat. Over at the other side of the room his counterpart was leaning toward the wall, grinning lazily.

The lab was like an evil parody of Undyne’s lab. The jars and test tubes were there, but many of them were filled with monster parts, preserved from dusting in the liquid. There were multiple jars labelled ’Monster Dust’ as well.

”Well then.” The scientist turned over to look at other Papyrus. ”Are you sure you want me to anaesthetize him?”

”unfortunately.” He nodded, and Papyrus couldn’t help the squeak of fear that came just form hearing that voice, so much like his own but even raspier. ”m’lord’s orders. don’t want him too traumatized from you sawing his head up.”

” _what?_ ” Papyrus couldn’t help himself. He trashed against the restraints that had him bount to the table. Then he whimpered in pain as he got a slap on his maxilla.

”Do not speak out of turn,” was all Undyne said before she walked over to a table to fill a syringe with a green liquid. ”now then. this’ll hurt.”

Grinning madly, she drove the syringe into his humeri, and Papyrus screamed in pain before everything went black.

…

When he woke up he realized he was lying on a bed. He couldn’t remember the last time he had slept on a bed instead of the stony floor in his cell. Papyrus blinked slowly as his mind began to get less muddled from the anesthetics. It still took what must’ve been half an hour for him to get complete control of his mind and body back. His head was still hurting like mad, though. Slowly he began to sit up. As he finally had managed to get himself up completely he realized he was not alone. He was in what must be Other Sans’ working room. Other Sans was sitting in front of a desk, seemingly doing paperwork. Other Papyrus was doing something on his phone. Papyrus froze when he saw them.

Other Sans looked up, grinning madly.

”LOOK AT THAT, PAPYRUS. OUR SERVANT HAS WOKEN UP.” He stood up. ”I HOPE YOU’RE THANKFUL I SENT MY PET AWAY. I COULD HAVE LET HIM WATCH THIS, BUT DECIDED IT WOULDN’T BE GOOD ON HIS PSYCHE.”

”his…” Papyrus felt fury flood through him. He forced himself to his feet, lurching himself toward Other Sans. ”don’t you _dare_ talk like you care abo…”

Phalanges snapped. Then mind-blankening pain went through him. It came from his skull. Papyrus _screamed_ as he clutched his skull. It felt like he had a lightening storm inside. Falling to his knees he babbled something, but he didn’t know what.

Then it stopped. He sobbed in relief and pain.

Other Sans knelt in front of him. Oh so gently he tilted Papyrus’ head up, and looked into his teary eyesockets.

”You don’t get to talk back to me, _slave_ ,” he said. His voice was unaturally quiet, which made it a thousand times scarier. ”I’m the _king_ , and I can hurt you and your big brother beyond belief if I don’t like your behavior. You’d do best in remembering that.”

Papyrus sobbed, but nodded mutely. He curled up as good as he could without worsening the pain in his throbbing skull.

”I’m waiting for an answer.” Other Sans’ voice was gentle. If the undertone hadn’t been so malicious he could’ve mistaken it for his brother’s voice.

”Yes. I’ll remember.” He forced out. It was hardly more than a whisper.

”Yes _what_?”

Papyrus _really_ didn’t want to say it. It would be giving up. But anything to not have to feel that pain again.

”Your Majesty.”

Other Sans laughed slightly. It was triumphant.

”YOU GET TO STAY HERE TONIGHT.” He informed Papyrus. ”TOMORROW YOUR REAL TRAINING WILL BEGIN.”

Another snap of fingers, and just a second of blinding pain.

Papyrus was almost unconscious once again as footsteps were heard. The click the king’s high and lethal heels got joined by the shuffling sound of Papyrus’ sneakers. Soon the doors slammed shut. The noise of a key getting turned. And everything went silent and dark as he once again passed out on the floor.

* * *

Stretch was kneeling on the floor, arms chained behind him. There was nothing much to do but wait until His Excellency came into the room. So he just rested as much as he could in this position. Hopefully he would sit here long. Training was always hard work. He didn’t know how long he had been in Swapfell by now. He had lost count quite soon, after having spent a couple days locked into the dungeons. No way to keep track of time there. No light, not even regular guard changes. They were on random. So was his feeding times, even though he always got enough food to keep healthy.

The door got thrown up, and at first he didn’t react. It was just His Excellency as always. Then he realized it was the sound of three pairs of feet instead of one. Looking up Stretch saw his trainer, the king, and… Sa… Bl… S… Blue. Blueberry.  His eyes widened. He hadn’t seen his brother since that day in the throne room. He was always told he’d see him once he could behave. But not before that. What was Blue doing here?

***

Blue smiled happily as he saw his brother. He was a bit scarred and looked like he was in pain, though. Had he been bad? He’d scold his brother if he had been allowed to talk. However, Master had told him to be quiet.

Master pointed at a table, and he climbed up at it. Master nodded encouragingly, and Blue beamed. He was being good. He watched in curiosity as Papyrus shouted something, and another door got thrown open. In came a couple guards dragging a few chained monsters behind them. A pyrope, a froggit, a knight knight. He tilted his head in curiousity. What was going on?

Papyrus spoke to his brother, but they were too far away for him to hear. Too quiet. His brother’s face turned fearful, though.

”no! no!” He yelled, and Blue forced down a shocked gasp. He said _no_ to Master’s brother? No one was allowed to do that except the Captain and Master. ”i can’t!”

Master grinned, looking excited.

”NOW THEN, LITTLE BLUEBERRY. DO YOU WANT TO MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND HELP YOUR BROTHER WITH HIS TRAINING.”

He nodded happily. Blue wanted nothing more. He lived for being useful. Master seemed pleased with his quick response.

”GOOD BOY. BE AS LOUD AS YOU CAN. AND REMEMBER; THIS IS ONLY BECAUSE YOUR BROTHER WON’T STOP BEING DISOBEDIENT.”

***

Papyrus smiled as the sound of Blueberry screaming in pain reached them. It was delicious. In the beginning he had almost found it a bit disconcerting, the voice being so like his brother’s. After a while, though, it was nothing but music.

Stretch was staring at horror as his lord summoned a bone, plunging it straight into Blue’s eyesocket. The other looked like he was in physical pain.

”you know.” Papyrus whispered conspirationally. ”you can stop it at anytime. just kill them.”

He took out the key to Stretch’s chains, unlocking them. They had already modified the Magic Surpressor so that he would be able to use enough magic for a few kills. Hopefully they would be able to turn it off completely soon.

Blue’s screams continued to echo through the room. Stretch was completely frozen in terror. Papyrus smirked as it went on. He took turns in watching his brother’s pet and his own charge. Both were equally hilarious.

”PAPY!” Blue finally cried out as Sans was doing something to his ribs. A crack was heard. ”PLEASE! JUST DO IT! _PLEASE PAPY_!”

That seemed to wake him up from his almost hypnotic focus on the screaming. Stretch’s eyesockets widened. There was tears in them. Still, he got to his feet and threw himself toward the chained monsters. All of them _were_ Swapfell monsters, and felons. Papyrus had made sure Stretch knew that. They would not have him kill an US monster until they could be sure it wouldn’t damage him in some unpredictable way.

As soon as an orange bone went through the soul of the knight knight Sans stopped the torture of Blue. Blue was still screaming in pain, and sobbing, but no new pain would be inflicted on him as long as Stretch obeyed. The other two was killed quickly, and Stretch’s LV rose to three immediately. None of them had been high LV monsters, but still enough to raise the LV the two first steps at once.

Covered in their dust Stretch was gasping, tears running down his face. Orange, as his flaming eye.

Sans was soothing Blue on the other side of the room, green healing magic pouring from his hands.

”YOU DID _SO_ GOOD. MY WONDERFUL, BEAUTIFUL, _STRONG_ BLUE. YOU WERE GREAT.”

Blue was sobbing, but seemed to take relief in the kind words. He seemed to do his best to get closer to his lord, despite it hurting him more and making it harder for the healing to reach.

Papyrus turned back to Stretch, who seemed paralyzed.

”good job.” he praised. ”i knew you’d learn.”

Stretch stared at him, eyes empty.

”well. that deserves a reward, i think. i’m sure m’lord agrees. as soon as the blueberry is healed we’ll permit you two to spend an hour together. make good use of it.”

Papyrus smirked as a small light turned on in Stretch’s eyesocket. These Swap-monsters were so easy to manipulate. Stretch was even easier than Blue, who had been quite willful and unruly during his first two-three months of servitude.

”though i think it would be wise to clean up the dust first. i’ll send some servants to wash you.”

Stretch slowly lowered his head. He smirked at the clear show of submission. It was obvious the other soon would be broken enough for them to start remaking him into the perfect soldier. Sans hadn’t completely decided if he was to be sent into the militia or become an assassin, although he leaned toward assassin, but he would most certainly be fit for both.

The dust-covered skeleton did display some signs of gratefulness on his face as he spoke.

”thank you, your excellency.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this all that much. But I am _not_ going to rewrite this astrocious thing, thank you very much. Plus, I don't think I could do it better if I tried anyway.  
>  I was planning on having Undyne performing the operation-thingy without anaesthetics, but then I decided "No. No that is going to far. No." so nope. Instead the injection got to be painful because everyone's a sadist and Undyne likes making her "patients" (victims) suffer.  
> Blue's conditioned naivety is painful to write. I don't even like naive Blue very much, I prefer the more mature one. But I have no idea what else do _do_ with him. So naive it is.  
>  I was also going to write Sans' POV, but then I decided that there is no way I'm going to write graphic torture and I don't want to take a look inside the head of someone who is torturing someone. But at least we got to know Papyrus better; I wanted to give some idea about who he is as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple years later
> 
> Added tag: child abuse

Sans could hear Blueberry’s purring as he stroked the other’s skull lightly. They were lying side to side in his divan. Little Blue was pressed up to his chest. This was nice. Calming, after a long day of kingly duties. Suddenly he dug his claws into Blue’s skull, and grinned when he heard the other gasp in pleasure. He loved his little masochist.

Blue turned around, facing him. The look of pure adoration in his eyelights were almost enough to make Sans shudder. It was odd how he still reacted like that after so many years. Then again, the only ones to ever look at him like that was his brother and his pet.

”MY SWEET PET.” He praised, making Blue smile brightly. He stroked the other’s mandible, and then moved his hand to the clavicle.

”Master…” The other sighed happily, leaning into Sans’ touch. ”I love you.”

He smiled, the triumph he had felt whenever Blue said that kind of thing having calmed into a peaceful sense of victory and happiness for many years ago.

”I LOVE YOU TOO, BLUE.”

Blue’s eyes glimmed in happiness. He hummed contently as he moved to give Sans better access. Yes. This was nice.

* * *

 

Sans was starting to get a little worried. His pet’s brother was an incredible assassin, there was no questioning it. Even Papyrus had admitted that. But after multiple years of killing he had also got a incredibly high LV. It wasn’t as high as his or his brother’s yet, but if this was kept up…

He knew that one day Stretch _would_ loose it. With the abuse of his mind they had put him through it was inevitable. They _could_ just kill him. Although that would be incredibly boring, and a waste of their hard work. Plus, Sans admitted, it would make Blueberry sad.

He clicked the pen he was holding. Then he spun around his chair, shoving away the paperwork. The amount of paperwork he had do to as the king was almost ridiculous. And boring. But! It had to be done and there was no one he could trust to do it properly. He was the only one with any standards around here.

Sans snapped his phalanges and a guard appeared.

”GET MY BROTHER.” He ordered. His voice was as sharp as ever. The guard bowed and immediately left with a ”Your majesty.”

He sighed and sank down into one of the big armchairs. It was a shame Blue was locked away as punishment. He could’ve had good use of his pet now.

After a while the dog showed up in his room with a shortcut’s quiet _plop_. Papyrus bowed his head in greeting before walking up to him.

”you called, m’lord?” he asked curiously.

”YES. SIT DOWN,” Sans ordered. He pointed at the armchair’s footrest. Smiling slightly, Papyrus obeyed. Despite sitting at a lower chair he still towered over Sans. It was quite infuriating. Still, Sans had come to accept it. He was a short monster, after all. That was one of the reason he wore heels; that, the fact that he looked amazing in them, and the perfect weapons they made. A kick in anyone’s stomach and the sharp heel would puncture them if he wanted it to, or break bones.

”I AM BEGINNING TO FEEL CONCERN ABOUT STRETCH’S LV AND FUTURE.” He explained, clasping his hands. Papyrus immediately looked more serious and alert. Apparently he had had similiar thoughts then.

”i admit it has crossed my mind as well, m’lord. he has completely given up, but with the lv and possible buried rage he could get dangerous. not that we wouldn’t be able to end him quickly, but… i have come to enjoy him. it would be a pity.”

”TRUTH,” Sans nodded. ”LET US SEE WHAT WE CAN THINK OF.”

* * *

 

Sans walked through the hallways of his castle. The servants quickly moved out of his way, bowing deeply, and the guards stood in attention as he passed. He grinned. It was a great feeling. To be feared and respected. It was all he had ever wanted. He chuckled. Who would’ve thought? That the _street-rat,_ the _orphan_ , the _useless nobody no one wanted_ would become the ruler of not only one universe, but _two?_ Everyone who had ever doubted or threatened him or his brother had come to regret it. It was wonderful.

Two guards opened the double doors into his chambers, and he went through. They closed. Sans walked through two of the rooms until he came to a door to a smaller one. This one was locked. He didn’t bother to lock any other doors since no one would be stupid enough to break in. Or if they were, they would quickly be tortured and killed. Taking the key from a bureau standing next to the door, he began to unlock it. A small wailing was heard from the inside. As soon as he opened the door a shuffling was heard from the dark inside, and within seconds something caught his legs.

”I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Master. I’m so so so sorry.” Blueberry sobbed into his trousers. ”I wo-won’t ever disobey a-again. Pl-please Master. Ple-please forgive me.”

Sans kicked upwards, hitting Blue’s head. The other hardly reacted, too busy trying to apologize and reassure himself that Sans really was there. He was out of the quiet, dark room.

”I CAN’T REMEMBER GIVING YOU PERMISSION TO TOUCH ME.” Sans commented, aiming another kick and Blue’s skull. At those words and the kick Blue quickly let go. He didn’t stop trying to apologize though. Sans held back a chuckle. Apparently three days in darkness and isolation had done their job. He had wanted to try non-physical punishment. It certainly worked. The question was if the satisfaction was worth the loss of his pet for a couple days.

Sans kneeled down, tenderly taking Blue’s face in his hands. Blue was still crying, so he carefully wiped away a few tears.

”I TAKE IT YOU HAVE LEARNT YOUR LESSON?” He asked, sounding as concerned as he could. Blue frantically nodded, looking hopeful.

”Ye-yes. Yes. I won’t ever try to feed the servants’ kids again, Master. I swear. I’m so sorry.”

”GOOD BOY.” He then brought down his hand, punching Blue’s chin. It cracked. Blue gasped in pain, and whimpered. ”THAT WAS FOR TOUCHING WITHOUT MY SAYING SO.” Sans fondly stroked Blue’s frontal bone. ”NOW WE CAN PUT THAT BEHIND US. I FORGIVE YOU, PET. YOU MAY TOUCH ME.”

”Thank you.” The other gasped, again hiding his face in Sans’ trousers. He was still shaken, obviously not having gotten over being locked in darkness for multiple days. ”Thank you thank you thank you.”

Sans used Blue magic to move Blue into his arms, and gently kissed his forehead before his pet once again hid his face, this time in his shirt. He patted his back.

”There, there, Blue. Cry it out.”

* * *

 

_Sans stared at the monsters holding his baby brother. He was being held in place, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t **do anything**. Papyrus screamed as they broke his tibia._

_” **PAPYRUS!”** Sans cried out, tears rolling down his face. The monsters only laughed at his distress. The twelve-year-old skeleton was unable to do anything but watch as they carved wounds into his nine-year-old brother’s sacrum. Papyrus was undressed so they would get better reach. The marrow was dripping on the ground. ”Please! Stop! **I’ll do anything,** just **stop**. Don’t touch my brother. **Please**!”_

_Nothing. Nothing but laughter. The laughter of those monsters were ringing in his ears. He wanted to kill them. He wanted to **hurt** them for doing this to him, to his **baby brother**. **Make them suffer.** But he couldn’t. He **couldn’t**. He was stuck, and he was nothing but a powerless urchin._

_”Look at the freak.” A cat-monster laughed. He felt a shoe grind into his hand. He couldn’t feel the pain, though, too absorbed in what they were doing to Papyrus. It cracked. They had broken his phalanges. **That** hurt and he screamed. ”Acting like anyone would care about what such a worthless worm wanted or said.”_

_”sans!” Papyrus screamed his name, wanting his brother to save him. ”it hurts! sans!”_

_”PAPYRUS!”_

”Master! _Master_!” Someone was shaking him. Sans woke up with a gasp, summoning a sharpened bone out of pure habit. Blue. Blue was staring at him, looking worried and afraid. Sans found that he was shaking. _Why? Why couldn’t the memories just **stop**?_ He hated it. He hated how those monsters still impacted him. It had been so many years. He had found them. As soon as he became lieutnant of the Royal Guard. He had made sure those who were still alive suffered for what they had done. But the nightmares wouldn’t _stop_. He knew Papyrus had them too. About how they hurt his brother, and he was powerless. He couldn’t stop them.

Sans screamed in frustration, gripping Blue and throwing him on the floor. He hardly had any self-control left, but he knew that he would kill Blue if he acted now.

”Get your brother here,” he ordered, gasping. ” _NOW!_ ” he added as Blue hesitated. The other immediately stood, and ran.

Sans was still on the floor as the assassin teleported into his room. Stretch hardly had time to react before Sans was on him. He drove bones through the other’s hands, pinning them to the floor. Stretch stared at him in fear. It was wonderful. He was powerful. He could lead or destroy these worlds. He could do anything and no one could stop him. Stretch screamed his throat sore as Sans began to beat him up. In the end he couldn’t make any sounds, though, both because of the marrow in his throat and the broken mandible. Sometime during the beating Blue had come into the room, and was now sitting in a corner looking worried and terrified. For him or Stretch, there was no telling. Perhaps both.

When Sans finally had calmed down he CHECKed Stretch.

14LV  
85ATK  
79DEF  
487/4376HP

Wow. He had really been feeling violent to make that much damage. Normally he would limit the HP damage his hits did since it was more fun to draw out on it. Lucky they didn’t have any missions planned soon – this would take a while to fully heal.

He looked over at Blue, who looked apprehensive but stayed quiet.

”YOU MAY HEAL HIM,” he finally said. Blue threw him a grateful look and hurried over to his brother.

”Papy,” he heard Blue whisper. ”I’m here. Your big brother is here. It’ll be fine, Papy.”

Stretch only whimpered. He was on the limit of unconsciousness.

Sans watched as green light poured from Blue’s hands. His pet had stopped wearing a magic supressor shortly after he began to get obedient, so the healing magic was strong since Blue was such a naturally caring monster.

That had felt pretty good. And Stretch was so much more heavy-duty than Blue was. Could take a lot more. He smirked.

Perhaps he’d found a use for the other after retirement after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You remember Blue saying that "when he was good Master was wonderful" or something like that? Yeah.  
> I said this in the comments once, but I'll say it here too; Blue is now a masochist. Got brainwashed into it. Make of that what you want.  
> I'm normally not all that interested in sob-stories as villains' background (although that's probably a normal story in this Swapfell for orphans), but I got that idea and then I just had to write it. Feel free to ignore it if you want to and pretend it didn't happen and that Sans just woke up feeling particularly violent or something. I'm sure that happens. In that case Sans and Papyrus were privileged children of the Riverperson and grew up in luxury. That was my original plan.  
> If you have any ideas or wishes about what can happen next, or already has happened in the past, feel free to tell me. Because all I had planned has already passed so now I'm just going on momentual ideas. I also feel like this is getting less and less good, so I should probably wrap it up within a few chapters. Or perhaps that's just me, I have no idea. I tend to put a lot of pressure on myself with these things. I am having faaar too much fun writing these horrors.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter, but I might write another as a sort of non-canon alternative ending. Possibly, if I can. I have the idea but I don't know how to do it yet.
> 
> A special thanks to Sora_Tayuya. Without their comments this would have been so much harder to write (and I probably wouldn't have continued the first chapter at all), both because of the motivation I got and the ideas they had. So quite a lot of especially this chapter is inspired by what they've said. And thank you to everyone else who commented and left kudos. Especially commented. I loved reading your comments, and I've read all of them a hundred times.

The monsters huddled together, savouring the body warmth they got from each other. They couldn’t risk lighting a fire. If they did, _they_ would find them. They were in the middle of Snowdin forest, and had been running for days. The Snowdin denizens had found a cave to spend the night in, though, so at least they had protection from the snow and ice.

“Is it really _he_ who is hunting us?” One of the bears asked, and Snowdrake nodded sadly. Bear’s eyes grew wide in terror and sorrow.

Muffet let out a quiet sob as she took off her backpack, pulling out their daily ranson of food. She wasn’t sure how long it would last. If they outlasted the food, not the other way around, of course. She petted the spiderlings hiding in her hair, vainly trying to comfort their mistress.

The night fell, and they fell asleep. Except Bonbon Bunny, whose turn it was to stand guard.

Two hours later, it was just before the guard shift. Bonbon was just staying awake, almost half-asleep. Therefore, he didn’t notice at first how the area seemed to take a breath, becoming quiet, before the snow croaked. Steps. As he realized the sound, he squeaked in terror. What if it was…? Bonbon quickly began to wake the others up so they could escape.

They all had just gotten to their feet, ready to run, as a shadow showed up in the cave entrance.

Muffet gasped in terror as her old friend and best customer came into the light. He was dressed completely in black. He was grinning. Like he wasn’t there to kill them, but rather eat cakes like they used to.

“there you are,” Papyrus said, almost sounding scolding. “its not really appreciated how you’ve been giving food to the resistance, muffy. sorry to be the bearer of bad news.” He paused. “ya know, i’ve been looking for you for days. my masters won’t be pleased it took such a long time. you don’t want to create trouble for an old friend, do you?”

She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but before Muffet could get a sound out there was a flash of orange.  Another flash, this one of pain. She looked down, and saw a bone piercing her soul. She could only let out a quiet groan as her spiderlings shrieked. Muffet was dead within seconds.

* * *

 

Stretch was once again kneeling in the throne room. The king and His Excellency were silently speaking with each other, and his brother looked quite content at his place on the silk pillows. Now and then Blue would look down at him, smiling. Stretch’s head was bowed and he was staring at the floor, but by now he could sense what most people were doing just by being in their presence. The hyper-awareness was part of what had kept him alive all these years of missions.

Once upon a time he would have tried to eavesdrop when the masters spoke. Not anymore though. Both out of respect for them and out of fear for the punishments eavesdropping had earned him before.

Eventually His Majesty cleared his throat, signalling that he had come to a decision. Whatever they had needed to decide about. Perhaps punishment for taking so long? Stretch suppressed a shudder at the thought.

“I HAVE A REWARD FOR YOU, ASSASSIN,” he declared, and Stretch felt excitement rise. A reward? That was a good thing. And then, perhaps he wouldn’t be punished for taking so long. “PART ONE IS THAT WE ARE GOING TO RETIRE YOU FROM MISSIONS.”

Stretch blinked in surprise, but a small smile found its way onto him as he heard Blue gasp in happiness. Retirement? He wondered what that meant. Surely, he would still fullfill a purpose? He couldn’t imagine His Majesty wanting to waste anyone. The king snapped his phalanges. It was a signal for him to stand, and so he did. Almost immediately His Excellency stepped down from the piedestal where the throne was placed, and walked up ot him. Stretch didn’t move as hands rose toward his face. He didn’t move when something was placed around his neck.

He did move, though, when it snapped into place and he felt almost all his magic disappear. It was a shocking, freezing feeling. The powerful energy that had been at his fingertips, ready for use, only a few seconds ago was nowhere to be found. He let out a gasp and fell to the ground. A magic surpressor. He hadn’t worn one of those for many years. Stretch had forgotten how unnatural and awful it felt. He felt himself starting to hyperventilate, his body instinctually doing its best to call for _any_ magic. Only a glimmer of it remained.

“calm down,” His Excellency ordered. Stretch’s breathing immiedately got more controlled and he felt the panic escape. It was too ingrained into him to obey for his body or mind to not follow a direct order. “you’re still able to teleport, undyne made sure of that. only within certain distances, though. other than that you’ll find it very unwise to try calling for too much magic.”

“PART TWO-“ his majesty continued, watching in something on his face that looked a bit like curious glee “- IS THAT I WILL ALLOW YOU AND THE PET TO SPEND AN ENTIRE DAY TOGETHER IN CELEBRATION BEFORE YOUR NEW DUTIES BEGIN. STARTING NOW UNTIL MIDDAY TOMORROW.”

He could hear his brother squeal in happiness. Stretch himself couldn’t help the grin taking over his face. Normally he’d been wondering what these ‘new duties’ would mean, but when he was going to spend so much time with Blue it didn’t even matter. He made a sign, asking for permission to speak, and he got it.

“thank you, your majesty. you are very generous,” he said, meaning it. The king grinned.

“I REALLY AM.”

* * *

 

Blue was happy. He was really, truly happy. His Master had been extraordinarily kind lately, Papyrus seemed to be in a good mood, which was unusual, and he would get to spend almost twenty-four hours together with his baby brother!

And even better. His brother was going to retire. No more dangerous missions or daily life-risking activities. Papy would be safe. Perhaps they’d even get to see each other _every_ day now!

They didn’t talk very much nowadays. Papy almost never spoke, except to accept orders, give reports or to thank their Master. Honestly, he had never been a very talkative monster but it had gotten worse the past years. Blue on the other hand chattered cheerfully as they walked through the castle halls. About books he had read – Master had given him a couple as a gift, about Master, about how Master _almost_ had managed to kill that Annoying Cat the other day.

His brother just walked next to him, smiling slightly, while never taking his eyes of Blue.

They slept in the same bed that night. In his brother’s bed. They were almost never allowed to spend the night together, and now they didn’t want to let go until they had to. Blue lied pressed his brother’s chest while Papy held him so tightly it almost hurt. But he wanted it. He loved Master, so much, and he loved sleeping with Master. Nevertheless, there was something that just felt _right_ when alone with his brother. Like he could vaguely remember from Before. Just him and Papy. They had been happy, Blue knew. Not happy like they were now, happy like they were then. He didn’t like to think too hard about what had Been. It hurt his head to try to remember much.

It was kind of odd to be this close to Papy without the constant, silent buzzing of magic in his bones though. Instinctually he called up a bit more of his own, which seemed to calm his brother a bit. They soon fell asleep, not letting go once during the entire night.

* * *

 

Papyrus had been having a long day. And it was only midday. First some soldiers had been acting up, then there had been a miniature rebellion in Underswap Hotland that had to be crushed (which was enjoyable, admittedly, but time consuming), and then there were _paperwork_. He _hated_ paperwork. Normally his brother did most of it, but his lord was busy with meetings. They were both quite frustrated.

Therefore, he grinned widely as Stretch and Blueberry came into the training area where they had ordered them to come. He saw Sans do the same. Blue immediately waved goodbye to Stretch and took his place just behind Sans, while the taller US monster fell to the ground, kneeling.

“GOOD,” his lord begun, jumping down from the training utensil he had been sitting on. “YOU WILL, AS YOUR PRIMARY DUTY, SEE TO ANY NEEDS OF MINE OR MY BROTHER’S THAT BLUEBERRY IS NOT CAPABLE OF FULLFILLING DUE TO THIS FRAGILITY. OTHER THAN THAT, WHATEVER MY BROTHER SEES FIT. YOU ARE COMPLETELY HIS RESPONSIBILITY NOW.”

“as you wish, majesty,” was all Stretch could say.

“and your duties…” Papyrus’ grin grew wider, getting filled with pure malice, as he and his brother made their way over toward the former assassin. “begin now.”

“WE’VE BOTH HAD REALLY STRESSFUL DAYS, YOU SEE, AND DO NEED TO WORK OF SOME STEAM.”

Stretch couldn’t help but recoil a few centimeters as he looked up, only to see the two of them getting closer with such cruel and anticipative looks on their faces. He stopped himself, though, much to Papyrus’ pleasure. Their little soldier really was well-trained. He didn’t move or change expressions as they surrounded him. Except the fear in his eyes. He couldn’t hide that. Which was lucky, because it was _delicious_.

Stretch only let out a choked moan of pain as Sans struck first, obviously. Such was his right as Papyrus’ lord. He heard Blue give away a gasp, it sounded worried, but he didn’t care enough to look. Blue was nothing to him, except a pastime that made Sans happy.

Then he closed his fist, and drove it straight into Stretch’s temporal bone. It cracked immediately. It felt great. And if you listened to Sans’ laughing, it seemed he enjoyed it just as much as Papyrus did. How wonderful. For them. For Stretch it was probably worse a fate than death. The thought made him smile.

* * *

 

Blueberry watched in horror as Master and Papyrus beat his brother. What was going on? He was sure that none of them had been bad. Master had said ‘work of some steam’, which he had done with Blue before, so he guessed that was it? Master needed calming down. But Blue had never been hurt this badly before? He covered his ears to try and block out the screams. Relatively soon, they quieted. Instead only moans and gurgling was heard from Papy.

He was scared. Blue was certain Master wouldn’t kill Papy, so that was good, but this was like that night when Master had had a nightmare and had beaten up Papy after. Papy had been really hurt after that. And now _both_ Master and Papyrus was hitting him. He hoped they thought to limit damage. Master and Papyrus were good at that.

A choked scream managed to escape despite his brother’s broken mandible. Blue was almost on his feet before he caught himself.

 _Master knows best_. He repeated to himself. _Master knows best and it’s not your place to intervene. Even if they’re hurting Papy. Master knows what he’s doing_.

Afterward, Master simply stood up, looking calmer and unimpressed as he looked down at the skeleton on the ground. Papy was covered in marrow and dust, and Blue could count at least ten broken bones.

“SEND A HEALER TO SEE TO HIM,” he ordered Papyrus, who nodded with a smirk. “COME WITH ME, PET. WE HAVE BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO.”

Blue nodded, and stood. He threw a glance to Papy before he hurried after Master. Papy would see a healer. He’d be fine. Despite the slight tremble which he could still feel in his bones, he turned his focus entirely on Master. Now only Master mattered.

* * *

 

Stretch screamed as excruciating pain tore through him. The source was his head, but it travelled through his bones and covered his entire body. It was worse than any pain someone could ever inflict on him naturally. It stopped.

“that’ll teach you not to disobey ever again,” Papyr… _His Excellency’s_ said flatly. Yes. Yes. Never again. He didn’t know what had happened. He just hadn’t been able to stand it anymore. He had killed multiple trainees of the Guard, enough to make his LV get as high as His Excellency’s. Never again.

The pain returned, and his shrieks echoed through the castle halls.

* * *

 

Blue was worried about his brother again. Papy was walking next to him, but he didn’t look at him. At anything. They were following Master and Papyrus, on the way to a meeting. Papyrus had taken to using a leash to guide Papy. It honestly seemed to be the only way to get his brother to move without telling him exactly where to go. This way he only followed the jerks in his collar, which showed him the way.

Master said not to worry, and he tried, he _really_ did. He was being bad, though, and couldn’t obey. The worry just wouldn’t go away.

Master ordered them to stay outside the meeting room. Blue nodded and sat down, leaning toward the wall. Papyrus simply let go of Papyrus’ leash, and the other just stood there as they left. No reaction.

“YOU KNOW, IT’S NOT AS FUN ANYMORE.” Blue was quite sure he heard his Master tell Papyrus before the door closed. “STRETCH IS COMPLETELY GO-“

“Sit down Papy.” He quietly said, pointing at the spot next to him. Robotically his brother obeyed. The warmth of Papy next to him was still nice, despite how the other seemed… gone.

He tried to talk to him, but with literally no response Blue soon fell silent. No. This was not his brother. Not anymore. His brother would never ignore him like this. It was just a shell of who his brother used to be. Blue let out a sob as he realized this. He couldn’t let Papy live like this. Not in this not-life state of being.

* * *

 

A couple days later Blue had made a decision. He had been right. He couldn’t allow it. Master would surely punish him for it, but he couldn’t. He’d deserve whatever punishment he would get after this, and happily accept it so he could earn forgiveness for his disobedience and for being bad, but he _needed_ to do this.

Thence, he snuck out one night. Master was quite a deep sleeper and hard to wake up, so he needn’t worry about that at least. He snuck into Papyrus’ chambers. That was the hard part. Papyrus _wasn’t_ a hard sleeper. He slept extremely lightly, just like Papy.

As Blue carefully peeked inside the bedroom he smiled. He was in luck. It appeared Papyrus wasn’t here today. Papy was, though, lying on the floor like a ragdoll. He was sleeping. As soon as Blue stepped inside, though, he woke. No reaction, except that his eyes opened. Probably to show that he was ready to obey orders.

Blue swallowed as he walked up to not-his-brother. He felt tears fill his eyesockets as he looked down at the other. Papy showed no signs of recognizing him. Blue had already mourned, but his soul still felt heavy as he summoned a bone. This would take a while. He only had 15ATK – he used to have 20, but due to lack of exercise it had lowered -while Papy had 3865/5137 HP. Stars, let him be able to do this without Papyrus finding out.

“Give me your soul,” he managed to order. Without a moment of delay the white soul was floating in the air, and Blue grabbed it quickly. Before he could back out. He had to do this. He took a deep breath, and drove the bone straight through the soul. The quickest way to kill a monster was to go directly into the soul.

Papy’s HP lowered quickly, and he hardly showed any signs of noticing the pain. Only a few involuntary body reactions even showed it was actually affecting him.

Then. Just before Papy dusted, some light returned into his eyes. Blue’s breath hitched as he saw the recognition in his _brother’s_ eyes.

“thanks bro,” he wheezed out before he closed his eyes with a relieved breath. He turned into dust, and the soul in Blue’s hand broke.  

“No- no problem, P-Papy,” Blue whispered to the pile of dust at his feet as his LV rose to two. In that exact same moment the doors got thrown open. Blue looked up in fear, and saw Papyrus stare at him in shock.

“what is going on here?” he asked, sounding like he didn’t believe his eyes. Blue fell to his knees, and bowed his head. While he knew he had done the right thing he still felt a slight tinge of fear for the punishment that he would get. Despite knowing that he deserved it.

* * *

 

Blue felt Master’s gaze on him. The other was staring. He was probably ashamed over Blue’s disgraceful disobedience. With all right.

“Please forgive me,” he begged, lowering his head. He _did not_ regret what he had done, but he did regret being bad. “I don’t know if you can, because I don’t regret it, but I’ll do whatever I can to have you forgive me. I’m sorry.”

He felt Master’s hand under his head, and it tilted it up so he was looking into Master’s eyelights.

“I MUST SAY I AM IMPRESSED WITH YOU,” Master said, to his confusion. “I DID NOT THINK YOU’D HAVE THE GUTS TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT. THAT DOES NOT EXCUSE THE FACT THAT YOU WERE HIGHLY DISOBEDIENT AND NEED TO BE PUNISHED.”

Blue quickly nodded his agreement. He had been very bad. If he was punished, then perhaps Master could forgive him after. That seemed to please his Master, as he began to grin.

“GOOD PET. LET’S BEGIN.”

Bones lodged themselves into his hands, effectively trapping him on the floor. Blue repressed the fear he felt as Master’s eye began to glow. This was the only way to repent, after all. He deserved this. He had been bad, and bad pets needed punishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't do endings.
> 
> When Stretch is screaming in that short part in the middle, that's the chip, obviously. He broke out of the conditioning and attacked multiple trainees - Papyrus earlier made use of him as a training puppet for them. I did my best to make that clear. I tried to write the scene in itself but I have no idea how that'd work and didn't want to mess it up completely. Hence the lil' torture scene instead. That was what made him completely apathic and all, of course. It finally broke him.  
> I think you all knew what they were going to do with Stretch, seeing how I ended the last chapter. 
> 
> I still can't believe I wrote this thing, but to be honest, I've loved it. It really allowed me to try new things and it's been so much fun. So perhaps I'll try something like this again in the future.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If something is unclear, feel free to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, even though comments are the most treasured.  
> I won't reply to all comments, but I get really, really happy every time I get one.


End file.
